Ryder's Wonderful Life Part 3: Ryders Awakening
For those of you just joining us here is a recap of the last chapter Ryder's Wonderful Life Part 2: Careful what you wish for Ryder is finding it hard to accept that no one recognizes him but as the night continues he slowly realizes something Close to Home (Ryder stops the ATV at Katie's jumps off and runs to the door of the Pet Parlor as Katie walks out) Spector: I would not do that she won't regonize you Ryder: She will I know she will (Ryder stops just in front of Katie) Ryder: Katie She looks up as her name is called Katie: Yes Ryder: Katie don't you remember me it's me Ryder Katie: I don't know who you are now if you don't mind I need to run some errands He reaches out and takes her hand Ryder: Katie wait She removes her hand from his Katie: Like I said I got errands to run so leave me alone Ryder: But Katie Katie: Leave me alone She runs towards Mr. Porter's He walks back to the ATV looking down Specter: Well what you expect a great to see you? A how it going? This is what you wanted to never be born Finding the Christmas spirit Ryder: I know that but did you have to tell me about Katie you knew she would act this way Specter: I did and I warned you earlier and tried to warn you again, but you wanted to see her and brought this upon yourself. These are shadows of what would be if you were never born they are what they are do not blame me Ryder: I change my mind I want to go back Specter: I don't think their is away Ryder: Please their must be a way Specter: But you wished you were never born you got your wish is this not what you wanted Ryder: No I changed my mind please Spector take me back (The pup thought about it for a moment) Specter: Well their is one way I know of Ryder: Please anything will do Specter leaped off the ATV and tackled him into a snow bank Ryder: Specter I know I said anything but did you really have to.. He looks around but no sign of the pup instead he sees the Lookout Ryder: I must be back Without a second though he jumps onto his ATV and speeds off to the Lookout. When he arrives he is greeted by Chase and Marshall who leap into his arms and lick his face. Chase: Ryder you ok Marshall: We were worried uh I mean I knew you be fine Ryder gives them both a ear scratch Ryder: "I am sorry I left like that and I am really sorry for yelling at you Marshall Marshall: It ok Ryder I know it was a ruff day Rubble: Come on we got a party to go to Ryder: Thanks Marshall now lets go They all get to their vehicles and drive toward the lookout. When they arrive they ran into the lookout were they were still cleaning up the mess Katie: Ryder I am so glad your ok (She runs and hugs him) Ryder: Katie I am so glad you and the pups remembered me (hugs her back) Katie: (looks at the pups equally confused then back at Ryder) What you talking about you sure your ok Ryder: (smiles as he looks at everyone) oh never mind I am just marry" (The lookout doors open and Mr. Porter walks in) Mr. Porter: Sorry were late Alex: Grandpa forgot the cake (They all laugh as they all sit down) Gold: (Smiles and looks at everyone) I am glad Ryder is ok because to the pups, myself and Katie your family and to Mr. Porter and Alex a great friend. Looking at all of us here I can see the love we all share and I wish all of you a marry Christmas (she sits down as Zuma nuzzles her) Ryder: (Wipes away a tear and smiles) "Thanks Gold" (As they ate they heard a bell ring causing them to look up and see Katie smiling) Zuma: (Looks at Katie) Katie what is it Katie: (Looks at Zuma) oh nothing just that I heard that every time a bell rings a angle gets their wings Ryder: (looks up and smiles whispering) Specter thank you (The screen switches to the look out and pans up to the stars showing two pups sitting) Saint: Specter thank you for doing this you did a good job Specter: Thank you Saint I am happy to help Saint: As thanks I like to give you these you earned them (Magic dust floats down on Specter as he closes his eyes) Specter: What happen (looks behind him and sees he has a pair of angle wings) I have wings Saint: Yes like I said doing nice things for others makes you a angle Specter: (Hugs Saint) Thank you... and Saint Saint: Yes Specter Specter: Marry Christmas Saint: (smiles and hugs Specter) Marry Christmas to you do (Saint turns to the screen and addresses the viewers) and a Marry Christmas to you as well. Then the screen fades to black and as the credits roll two songs are played first is Song 1 then after words Song 2 plays)